Kapitanat
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Dawno, dawno temu w Seireitei. Oddział Trzeci ma nowego kapitana... Sceny z przyjęcia z okazji awansu.


**KAPITANAT**

_* Aizen Soosuke *_

— Gratuluję!

Uśmiech kapitana Aizena był pełen iście ojcowskiej dumy, a jego oczy promieniowały szczerym zadowoleniem. Wydarzenie było aż nadto pomyślne, a Oddział Piąty, mimo pewnych niedogodności związanych ze zmianami, zyska na tym tylko dodatkowy prestiż i poszanowanie innych jednostek. Aizen—taichou swoim zwyczajem podniósł się z miejsca i po bratersku wyciągnął szerokie ramiona do przyjaznego uścisku. Drobne, wylewne, lekko tylko protekcjonalne gesty nigdy nie kosztowały wiele, a efekty miewały nieraz nadzwyczajnie miłe. Tym bardziej należało stosownym gestem okazać swoją radość dzisiaj, kiedy okazja była naprawdę odświętna.

— Gratuluję.

Uściski Aizena nie bywały nigdy natrętne, nachalne ani męczące. Moment był zawsze wybrany idealnie, aby gest wypadał naturalnie i szczerze. Zawsze trwało to na tyle krótko, by pozostawić jedynie uczucie wdzięczności, a wystarczająco długo, by wzbudzić poczucie więzi i wspólnoty, które tak gładko usypiało w ludziach niepotrzebne niepokoje. Wystarczał od czasu do czasu jeden oszczędny, ojcowski uścisk, przelotne objęcie ramieniem, dotknięcie, poklepanie po głowie, pełne poparcia skinięcie głową. Ciepły, wyrozumiały, rzetelny i mocarny kapitan Aizen nie narzucał się nikomu z objawami sympatii, ale bez trudu umiał ją odpowiednio zamanifestować. A lepiej jeszcze potrafił ową sympatię wzbudzać. Dzisiejszego dnia całe Gotei spoglądało z podziwem na kapitana shinigami, który w swoich szeregach odkrył, oszlifował i objawił światu kolejny klejnot do korony Seireitei — i z takim wdziękiem go dzisiaj wypuszczał z rąk. Zadowolenie Aizena z sukcesu byłego już Gobantai—fukutaichou było widoczne i tylko wzmacniało sympatię do niego u pozostałych kapitanów. Sympatię, zaufanie, pobłażanie... Spojrzenia dowódców Gotei aż jaśniały rozczuleniem, kiedy kapitan Oddziału Piątego podszedł do nowo mianowanego kapitana Oddziału Trzeciego, aby go z należytą dumą i radością wyściskać jak należy.

Pięknie.

Za ten splendor, który spłynął na Aizena dzięki kolejnemu po Tousenie awansowi na kapitana w jego Oddziale, Ichimaru Gin doprawdy zasługiwał na uścisk. Aizen Soosuke wyciągnął szczodrze ramiona.

Jak zawsze, przypominało to obściskiwanie słupka od latarni.

— Aj, aj, aj...

Większość kapitanów nadal promieniowała wzruszeniem i sympatią, jednak jakieś dyskretne pochrapywanie szybko przerodziło się w chichot, a czyjeś obojętne milczenie w prychnięcie. Świeżo awansowany Ichimaru—taichou powiercił się w objęciach byłego dowódcy i spojrzał nań przepraszająco.

— Aj, ajajajaj... — wymruczał jeszcze raz. Pod wymrużoną w półksiężyc powieką migotał łobuzerski błysk, zupełnie pozbawiony skruchy.

— Aj, aj.

Aizen odstąpił czym prędzej i ograniczył się do zdawkowego poklepania Gina po hafcie na kapitańskim haori.

Szlag.

Aizen spojrzał z bardzo bliska w lisią twarz swojego nowego współkapitana. Nawet przy takim wyjątkowym święcie, kiedy każda chwila tylko pomnażała powodzenie, splendor i lepsze perspektywy na przyszłość, równie niezastąpiony co uprzykrzony Ichimaru Gin zawsze coś zmącił. Nie, żeby rozmyślnie szkodził — wprost przeciwnie, był wyjątkowo użytecznym, posłusznym, spolegliwym nieomal narzędziem. Ale czasami Aizenowi wystarczało do nieszczęścia tylko tyle, że Gin — to był Gin. I, na przykład, był chudy jak wyskubany kurczak. I, na przykład, był uparcie i nieuleczalnie nieporęczny w obsłudze. I, na przykład, mimo wielu nieprzyjemnych prób i błędów nie udało się Aizenowi osiągnąć umiejętności obejmowania Gina z zachowaniem wdzięku i powagi.

Nie dało się z wdziękiem i powagą obściskiwać słupka od latarni.

Aizen—taichou rozejrzał się dyskretnie dookoła, upewniając się, że ojcowska poza u boku Ichimaru i godny gest dłoni na jego ramieniu zatrze wrażenie śmieszności. Budzenie rozbawienia było mocno sprzeczne z wyznawaną przez kapitana Oddziału Piątego polityką personalną. Należało wzbudzać przyjazne, ciepłe uczucia, należało prowokować do pobłażliwości, zaufania, uległości. I wszystko to Aizen posiadł, wszystko potrafił podsycić i kształtować. I tylko Gin — to był Gin. Wystarczyło, że stał tu na środku sali, z haori ledwo co nałożonym, a już obwisającym na kilometry jak hollowi język, wystarczyło, że był, a sytuacja wymagała, żeby jego były kapitan uściskał go publicznie.

Śmiali się.

Słyszał to i zapamiętał. Mogli — powinni — musieli uśmiechać się zawsze na jego widok. Zadbał o to, zapracował na to. Zmusił ich wszystkich, żeby widok Aizena Soosuke wzbudzał wyłącznie mglistą sympatię i szacunek. Żadnych pytań, skojarzeń, ciekawości, niebezpiecznych emocji — tylko ciepłe lekceważenie albo absolutne oddanie, a czasami — gdy był czas i okazja — wrogość, którą tak łatwo można było obrócić przeciwko atakującemu. Nie na co dzień jednak, o nie. Na co dzień — mieli się tylko na jego widok uśmiechać z sympatią.

Ośmielili się roześmiać.

Zacisnął palce na wąskim ramieniu Ichimaru Gina.

— Gratuluję.

_* Ichimaru Gin *_

Aj, ajajajaj.

Nie było to takie złe, całe to — kapitanowanie. Przynajmniej jak dotąd. A to już całe siedem minut! Wszyscy byli dla niego tacy milutcy, naprawdę. I ktoś zadbał o to, żeby zamówić dla niego haori w rozmiarze takim akurat na stracha na wróble, pamiętając, że standardowy wymiar munduru na Ichimaru Ginie łopocze wszerz gdzie tylko się da, a wzdłuż — kończy się zazwyczaj u kolan, tak na kształt pensjonarskiego fartuszka mniej więcej.

A teraz jest kapitanem, i będzie mógł chodzić nawet w fartuszku, jak zechce! Ha!

Ach. Ichimaru Gin domyślał się niestety, że awans na kapitana nie tylko nie powiększy jego osobistej swobody — znikomej — ale również mocno ograniczy wszelkie bardziej wyzwolone przyjemności życiowe. Ale jak na razie, przez te siedem minut od oficjalnego mianowania, wszystko było takie—takie cacy, że prawie można było uwierzyć, że to się stało naprawdę. I że on, wyleniały lis z pustynnego zapiekla, okazał się takim godnym, potężnym, odpowiedzialnym i cacanym chłopcem, że od teraz będzie dumą, podporą i nadzieją całego Seireitei.

Ten złudny blask sławy...

Nowo mianowany kapitan Ichimaru pławił się w nim radośnie, rozciągając uśmiech i prostując się aż do przesady, jak to on. Aj, ajajaj. Cudnie było, nieprawdaż? Wszyscy tak mu ciepło gratulowali, i cieszyli się z jego sukcesu. Takie to rozbrajające było, naprawdę. Bo to przecież zasłużony i ciężko zapracowany ten sukces, ale dla siebie go przecież osiągnął przede wszystkim, oczywiście, i to jego osobiste zwycięstwo przede wszystkim jest, nieprawdaż? I wszyscy dookoła tak się autentycznie radowali z jego osobistego sukcesu. Rozbrajające. Słodkie. Naprawdę, przez tę chwilę mógłby w to uwierzyć.

Aizen—taichou podszedł z gratulacjami.

Przenikliwe zerknięcia Gina łatwo odczytywały, jak jego były dowódca rozkoszuje się tą całą chwałą i pompą. Jak łaskawie okazuje zadowolenie i aprobatę. Jak też się zachowuje tak — tak promiennie. Oto Ichimaru Gin przydał Oddziałowi Piątemu jeszcze większego blasku. Ajajaj, w całym tym cacanym uniesieniu Aizen—taichou gotów go jeszcze przytulić z radości!

Aj, ajajaj.

Pewnie nie dało się tego uniknąć. Grzeczny kapitan Ichimaru nie kwiknął byłemu dowódcy śmiechem w nos, oczywiście. Nawet nie zachichotał, skąd. Okazał skruchę. Ale to przecież nie jego wina, że kiedy się go próbuje po ojcowsku ściskać, osoba ściskająca zawsze się natknie gdzieś na nadmiernie wydłużony kręgosłup, wystający łokieć, nieporęczne żebra, wszystko razem chude i zabiedzone tak, że jedną dłonią można by na upartego objąć. Więc przy obejmowaniu pełnoramiennym osoba ściskana — czyli Gin — stoi tylko jak słupek od latarni i stara się w miarę możliwości biernie współpracować.

Naprawdę nie jego wina, że to tak przekomicznie wygląda. Hi, hi, hi.

Poklepywanie szeroką dłonią Aizena zostawi mu na ramieniu siniaki, na pewno. Czy kapitanowi wypadało mieć siniaki? Bo on taką wrażliwą i delikatną skórkę ma, że ojejej. Wystarczy, że się obije o własną matę do spania, a zaraz ślad wychodzi. Co prawda, goi się jak na psie, ale i tak zawsze jest pełno siniaków. Może jako kapitan w ogóle nie powinien się pozwalać dotykać? Ach, ach. Dziewięć minut, a jak to kapitanowanie uderzało do głowy. A jak Aizen—taichou się skwasił, ajajaj...

Imponująca uroczystość, po prostu hit.

Wszyscy byli mili i zachwyceni, a ktoś nawet był tak kochany, żeby zamówić tort persymonkowy na deser. Ichimaru Gin potarł kark z nagłym niepokojem. To się robiło — takie naprawdę sympatyczne. Takie szczere, i naprawdę — jakby — prawdziwe. Tort persymonkowy. Jakby ktoś dla niego specjalnie się postarał. Jako porucznik, Gin uczestniczył w wielu mianowaniach oficerskich, i nigdy nie widział ani pół kawałeczka tortu persymonkowego. Smakował przepysznie, i kremik był bardzo lekki. I Unohana—taichou pobłogosławiła „kochanego Ichimaru—taichou" tak poważnie jakoś, i objęła go jednym ramieniem też poważnie, i w dodatku z wdziękiem. A Kyoraku—taichou zakropił ukradkiem porcję tortu porządną sake, i zjedli ją na pół, i pochichotali sobie, jak starszy, doświadczeńszy kapitan z nowo mianowanym, pełnym nadziei, mocy i wiary. Jakby to wszystko było na serio. I tort persymonkowy.

To zaboli, kiedy iluzja przypomni, że jest tylko iluzją.

Umazany na policzku kremem persymonkowym, Ichimaru Gin okręcił się na pięcie tanecznym krokiem i obdarzył pozostałych oficerów oślepiającym, szczelnie zamkniętym uśmiechem. Tacy mili ludzie, wszyscy. Tacy dobrzy ludzie. Świat był pełen dobrych ludzi. Przynieśli mu upominki, poklepywali go, poszturchiwali przyjaźnie. Kapitan Aizen obchodził go szerszym łukiem, ale utrzymał na twarzy zadowolony uśmiech i podarował byłemu podwładnemu symboliczny drobiazg na nowe, kapitańskie kwatery. Słodko, no nie? Milutko. Mijały kolejne minuty światłego kapitanatu Ichimaru Gina — Aizen pozował się ochoczo u jego boku, czerpiąc z blasku chwały należną sobie estymę i dyskretnie, lecz usilnie zacierając poprzednią wpadkę.

Hi, hi, hi.

Upominki od Aizena—taichou zawsze były cenne. I jego obecność w pobliżu, tak. Jedno i drugie jak nic przypominało Ginowi o potędze iluzji. Na wypadek, gdyby miał o tym zapomnieć niechcący, przez te kilkanaście minut szczerej radości z prawdziwego, rzetelnego osiągnięcia. Na wypadek, gdyby uwierzył w radość, prawdziwość i rzetelność. A fe, Ichimaru—taichou. Kapitanowi nie przystoi taka naiwność. Nie temu kapitanowi. Nie tobie. Tobie najbardziej do twarzy, do tej lisiej i rozchichotanej twarzy najbardziej ci z ostrzem iluzji, przystawionym nieustannie do gardła. Haori? Kuchiki powiedziałby, że to tani strzęp. Zaraki — że zbędne uprzykrzenie. Kyoraku tylko by się zaśmiał. Haori? Nie liczy się. Na pewno nie twoje. Liczy się tylko iluzja.

Aj, ajajaj.

Ichimaru—taichou umościł się ostrożnie w szwach swojego kapitańskiego haori. Iluzja nieboleśnie, lecz uparcie łaskotała w rzęsy cieniem Aizena, pijącego z boku toasty na cześć nowego kapitana Gotei. Aizen—taichou nie chciał torciku. A torcik był taki pysznościowy. Ktoś się naprawdę postarał. Ktoś pomyślał nawet, żeby fotel dla Gina był nietypowy, taki z głębokim oparciem. Żeby się można było przez chwilę powylegiwać. Oj, jakże on się lubił wylegiwać. Oj, jak ktoś się okrutnie postarał, ojojojoj... Tylko kilkanaście minut tego całego kapitanatu — a ile się zbudziło zupełnie znikąd zupełnie nierealnych marzeń. Iluzja — była tu zawsze. Miała swoje miejsce w jego świecie. A marzenia — na nie nic nigdy nie mógł poradzić. I nie mógł, nie chciał z nimi walczyć. Marzenia bolały naprawdę. Iluzje? Phi. Twoje zdrowie również, Aizen—taichou. Cieszmy się. Mamy śliczniutkie, nowiutkie, bielutkie haori. I będziemy się musieli uporać z tylością, tylością marzeń... Będzie bolało. Czy i to należało do planu, Aizen—taichou? Przypomnieć, że nikt prócz ciebie nie spełni nigdy własnych marzeń? Ichimaru Gin poturlał po stole pustą czarkę po sake. Ktoś podał porcelanę ze srebrnym, księżycowym wzorem. Dobrzy ludzie są na świecie. Zasługują na spełnienie marzeń. Po to wybierają kapitanów, żeby im spełniali marzenia. A kapitan Ichimaru będzie najbardziej wyjątkowym kapitanem, czyż nie tak? Kapitan Ichimaru spełni im tyle—tyle—tyle marzeń. Odwrócił się do Aizena i uniósł czarkę w toaście. Pomyślności, Aizen—taichou. I bądź spokojny. Ichimaru Gin nigdy nie spełni przy tobie ani jednego z tych swoich własnych, najwłaśniejszych marzeń.

Aj, aj, aj.

Uśmiech Aizena pogłębił się leciutko. Gobantai—taichou odwrócił się, aby przygarnąć ramieniem jakąś oszołomioną zachwytem dziewuszkę, wschodzącą gwiazdeczkę w jednym z Oddziałów. Hi—na—mo—ri, tak jej było chyba. Hi—na—mo—ri. Zapatrzona jak w świątynny ołtarz. Rozmarzona. Aj—aj, Hinamori—kun. Nauczysz się jeszcze, jak to jest z marzeniami, na pewno się nauczysz. Aizen Soosuke znad szkieł okularów oceniał z zadowoleniem oddanie dziewczyny. Może sam nawet zechce ją nauczyć, o. Może tak zrobi.

Aj, ajaj.

Bo ktoś zrobił dla nowo mianowanego kapitana Ichimaru ręcznie cyzelowaną odznakę oddziałową. Z taką słodko pogłębioną trójeczką. Ktoś był naprawdę kochany dla nowo mianowanego kapitana Ichimaru...

— GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Iiiiiiiha.

Ran—chan miała wszelkie wdzięki, powagi i estetyczne walory głęboko tam, gdzie jej zwisał medalionik. Ran—chan po prostu rzucała się na człowieka z ramionami, całusami, obściskiwała z całym ciepłem i zapałem swojego szczerego serca. Ran—chan nawet słupek od latarni potrafiłaby obściskiwać w sposób absolutnie uroczy i cacany. Ran—chan w ogóle cacana była. Obściskała Gin—gin—Gina wszerz, i wzdłuż, i kapitańskie haori na nim rzetelnie wymiętosiła, i łzy sobie nim obtarła, i wypiła za ginowe powodzenie ze trzy duże czarki i czwartą na drugą nóżkę. I popłakała sobie w jego odznakę jeszcze trochę, rycząc jak krówka.

Oj—ojojoj.

Ran—chan nie powinna przez niego płakać. Ale jak tak przy tym z zachwytem popiskuje, to może nie szkodzi. Aj—ajaj, jak on lubił zachwycać swoją Ran—chan. I nawet w tym to całe kapitańskie haori okazało się całkiem—całkiem pożyteczne. Naprawdę ten kapitanat niebezpiecznie uderzał do głowy. A Ran—chan wierzyła w niego tak bardzo—bardzo, że Gin aż sam chciałby uwierzyć. Ale kiedy Ran—chan go przytuliła i bez żenady obkręciła mu oddziałową odznakę tyłem do przodu, bo się wrzynała jej w biust, i kiedy Ran—chan przytuliła Gina tak samo zupełnie, jak zawsze, zachwycona i promienna, Gin tylko już mógł marzyć i marzyć, i wiedzieć, że wszystko będzie tak samo zupełnie, jak zawsze.

Czyli niedobrze.

Yamamoto—soutaichou oszczędził mu obściskiwania. Klepnął go tylko raz. Wystarczyło.

— Gratuluję, kapitanie Ichimaru. Dobra robota.

Och.

— Liczymy na ciebie.

Aha.

— Czeka cię sporo pracy, właściwie musisz sobie cały Oddział zorganizować od nowa.

Uśmiech Gina wydłużył się błyskawicznie w podkówkę. Przeczuwał, och, jak on to dobrze przeczuwał, że rozkład dnia kapitana nie przewiduje drzemek. Jakby nie miał dosyć tych — tych innych, tych tamtych komplikacji, to czekają go jeszcze te — zwykłe. Rzeczywiste i codzienne. Te, przy których znowu będzie musiał marzyć o zwyczajności i codzienności, i o prawdziwych rzeczach. I będzie musiał — pracować! Pracować! Może nawet regularnie!

— Możesz liczyć na nas wszystkich, Ichimaru—taichou...

Jasne.

— I, oczywiście, nie zostawimy cię samego z tym bałaganem, jaki powstał w Oddziale Trzecim...

Akurat. Pozioma i mocno wydęta linia ust Gina jasno wskazywała, co myśli o takich obiecankach. Nos mu jednak zadrgał. Zapachniało czymś.

— Może to nieładnie z mojej strony, podejmować za ciebie decyzje nawet w takich drobiazgach... Ale, masz już dosyć na głowie. Powiedzmy, że tej jednej decyzji chciałem ci oszczędzić.

Cóż za aaaaaromaaaat... Persymonki w syropie. To było to. Persymonki w syropie.

— Tak to więc wygląda. Zadowolony?

Gin potrząsnął głową, budząc się z zapersymonkowania w cudownym zapachu. Hę? Co jak gdzie wygląda? I jaką decyzję za niego podjęto tym razem? I czy na pewno chce wiedzieć? Tylko dwadzieścia kilka minut, a kapitański płaszcz ciążył już nieznośnie. Gin chciał już tylko persymonkę i spać. Syrop pachniał gdzieś z boku i...

Aj.

Przed groźne oblicze soutaichou wdarła się patera, wypełniona syropowopersymonkowym deserem, a tuż za nią — czyjeś delikatne nadgarstki, złocistopuszyste włosy i ramię dumnie uwieńczone odznaką porucznika Oddziału Trzeciego.

— Po deserze do domu! — wypalił nowoprzybyły. I zarumienił się jak panienka aż po skraj asymetrycznej grzywki.

— To znaczy, oczywiście, za pozwoleniem, ośmielę się przypomnieć, że pan kapitan nie kosztował jeszcze drugiego deseru. I że powinien się dobrze wyspać przed pierwszym dniem urzędowania. I ja... przepraszam najpokorniej... — zakończył potulnie, dzielnie jednak podtykając talerz Ginowi.

Świeżo mianowany Sanbantai—taichou nie był pewien, czy persymonka nie stanie mu w gardle. Ale skosztował. Spłynęła gładziutko, apetycznie i błogo. Błękitne spojrzenie z naprzeciwka obiecywało bezwarunkową wierność, opiekę, miłość i nieskończenie wiele bolesnych marzeń.

Aj.

Soutaichou odchrząknął groźnie.

— A jakby tak zacząć regulaminowo...?

Patera, ku rozczarowaniu Gina, powędrowała na stół. Młody mężczyzna wyprostował się jak struna i zgiął wpół w pełnym poszanowania pokłonie.

— Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego Kira Izuru melduje się na służbie.

Yamamoto skinął łaskawie głową.

— Powiedzmy, że na służbie to od jutra. Dzisiejszy wieczór możecie poświęcić persymonkom, Kira—fukutaichou.

Pokręcił głową tak energicznie, że zafurkotała grzywka.

— To dla kapitana! — zapewnił. Błękitne oko dyskretnie strzeliło spojrzeniem w kościstą sylwetkę Gina. — Kapitan potrzebuje węglowodanów.

Generał okazał litość i nie wypomniał nikomu z obecnych, że shinigami tyle potrzebują węglowodanów, co i hollowy. Ostatnie, wymowne klepnięcie wylądowało na ramieniu Gina.

— Gratuluję raz jeszcze, Ichimaru—taichou. Ciesz się swoim przydziałem. I wyśpij się przed jutrem.

Odszedł w rozbawiony tłum. Ichimaru Gin ssał persymonkę, która za nic nie chciała stanąć mu w gardle, choć powinna. Naprawdę powinna. Kira—fukutaichou odgarnął grzywkę i obojgiem oczu spoglądał teraz na swojego kapitana z sennym, ufnym oddaniem.

— Nie pamięta pan na pewno... — zaczął z zawstydzonym uśmiechem. Ichimaru—taichou położył mu na ustach palec unurzany w persymonkowym syropie.

— Tort był pysznościowy, Iiii—zuru.

Różowy rumieniec. Jego porucznik miał rzęsy dłuższe niż Unohana warkocz. No, może nie aż tak. Ale wystarczały.

— A syrop jest przepysznościowy.

Jego porucznik miał uśmiech jak słoneczne popołudnie nad oazą.

— Iiiii—zuru.

Ichimaru Gin objął ramieniem swojego porucznika i talerz pełen persymonek.

— No to odprowadź mnie do domu, Izuru.

Różowy—różowaśny rumieniec. Ajajaj. Bycie kapitanem było naprawdę — naprawdę superaśne. To tylko życie było złe.

Takie najpodlej w świecie złe.

koniec


End file.
